mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brickmack/Archive 9
---- Hi can you make Terrific Trades unable for people who are not wiki users to edit the page thanks-- 00:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Only registered users can edit now. come back to my lego network network come back to my lego network network i want you to befriend me jw1709 i am not a networker i just like doing funny to my friend and plus i will add you to my bff module. I will send 1 dino fang for a stinger oath, anchent scroll, iconox's favor and 1 glatoian contract. Jw1709 (talk) 23:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) your not a netwroker! what a surprise! *joeman rolls his eyes* -- 23:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::My decision is already made. I will not be returning to MLN anytime soon. Even for rank 10? -- 08:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :rank 10, i will likly go back, but ONLY for information collection. As soon as i would b done writing the articles i would goback to retirement. Well look on mlnteam it has an article about rank 11 coming out. -- 09:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK, when it comes out, I MIGHT go back. Until then, I will not go back. re: come back to my lego network network please come back i will tell you some bio codes that i know. And i aslo want to add you to my friend list i have lots of rank 9 users pending and most of them rejected my request and you are not on it ;( :1. If I wanted BIO codes I can Google it. 2. I already said I will not be returning to MLN. Congulation You been featured user #2 --verrell123 Talk 00:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, that is decided automaticly based on editcount, and I have edits Minifigure Wiki I have a wiki called Minifigure Wiki-I was wondering if you want to join. (Lego Minifigures). We still need more people and right now Legoguy and I are contributing the most, third is an unregistered contributor, and fourth is GameGear360 (fifth is FDH). 01:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) how could you! why did you not go to rank 10 grrr. --josiah white 13:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I just got bored. why --verrell123 Talk 11:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I dont know, I just did. I dont really see how it matters much though, I'm sure lots of people on this wiki have quit MLN before. 11:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Item can you give me 5 nebular crystal i need for rank 9 but i haven't be rank 9 i'm wanna be rank 9 i just want to get easy get sticker, gallery, factory module rank 9 --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' At--> 14:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) how could you. you are the only one. mad /:( :I'm the only one that what? If you are talking about quitting MLN, I've seen at least 10 userpages that said the user has retired from MLN, or is highly inactive 04:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) A Barnstar :Wow thanks! Ill add this to my page I guess... 20:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi You know me! Here's an idea that I had and flamethrower agrees with. I am wondering what the admins say about recreating the official store-The mainframe would be me and flamthrower's stores, with joeman if he agrees and/or skipper if he agrees. Reply on my talk page 23:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) How do you know that First Movie Item is real? 02:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :It is shown on this page as a blueprint, and it is listed in the XML code. What's XML code? 02:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Its like the code where MLN has links where you can veiw every MLN image. They have pictures of all te networkers, and items, and blueprints and whatever other stuff, and you can also view the flash videos on there. Cool! How do people view this stuff?-- 04:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link. To veiw most images, simply copy and paste the web adress code, but for some you have to peice together fragments of the web address. Oh I get it ive done that. 04:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Please comment on the forum page that I started in my sig. 00:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you i know how to use Wikis 04:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) quite MLN? would you be willing to sell me some totemic animal?-- 05:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Come to the IRC 00:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sticker I know that but still-Its a Stingray from Aquazone I love Aquazone and its not alien!!!! 01:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :It doesnt matter what it is called in the sets, this is MLNW not brickipedia. Moved OK fine. 02:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC Enter the IRC please? 13:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) can we be friends? my goals are to get back LEGO club pages get back LEGO factory get to rank 4 i have a little sister named serena her mln username is serena500 daddy's is dannyboy2209 and mine is jw1709 my real name is josiah white so can i be your friend oh yeah i frogot i have the city tow truck and ambulance what lego products do you have please say no if you do not have any. :Sorry, I quit MLN for now. I have LOTS of lego things, to name all of them would fill up like 20 pages. serena500: you can find some friends here http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Names-- 00:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) HELP!! i have tried to make a account but it says "we are sorry but we are unable to create account at this time" someone help p.s sorry for posting it here i could not find anywrere else to post this:( are you over 13?-- 16:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, if you are under 13 you cannot join. Joeman Admins must be trusted if someone found that they were under 13 they would be blocked. *BobaFett2 winks at MM11. 21:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :What was the wink for? I'm over 13 now. Well...nothing...I was just bored decided to insert a random action 21:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) LU Please meet me on top of the monument on thursday 7pm ET. OK? 01:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) YOU CAN PLAY LEGO UNIVERSE!!!!??? 01:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I cant gauruntee for certain that I will be there, but I can try. I can't seem to find my way back to avant gardens, im stuck in Gnarled Forest I think... LEGO changed where abunch of the launchpads go, and the one that use to go from Gnarled Forest to Avant Gardens now goes to Nimbus Station. I'm VERY confused... DUDE ANSWER ME VCAN YOU PLAY LEGO UNIVERSE NOW?!!? 01:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) We are alpha testing it. Also mack I think you can go to the nimbus station and then goto the avant gardens. 23:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) LUCKY! 23:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) If you want to test go to MLNTEAM they just posted something. :) Oh and mac I am playing right now. 23:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! 23:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I played a little bit earlier, but I couldnt find anyway to get back to avant gardens :( re: help!!! yes that weirdMln vs clubpages 16:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) A banstar i would if i could but i don't know how to do it!--Mln vs clubpages 16:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Good job with that vandal You were quick! Good job at stopping that anonymous vandal. 02:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Ive always been quick at vandal stopping. 03:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) MLN you said you not play can you give your item to me??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) He donated everything to the official store. 02:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, all I have left is a few thousand thornax, and those arn't worth much. I'm planing to send those to the store also 02:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) question I want to learn some more advanced code and I have some question for you: #How do you get text over a picture like here and like brickipidias home page? Also why is http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ABionicle_Skin_Frame_Top.png copyrighted? -- 23:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :1. Not certain, but im guessing it uses code similar to this: position:absolute; top:29%; left:40%; And I think on Brickipedia they might have some special modification to the CSS code or something, I'm not sure. :2. No idea. Try asking Nitecrew, he uploaded it 23:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok take a look at the Temperate:Loop I made it just for if we make loop pages-- 23:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) a platinum barnstar Mln vs clubpages 11:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks. Ill add this in my next page update IRC??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) a platinum barnstar for an awesome editor! I can't believe this is only your second... well, great job! You've definetely earned this. =) Could anyone please give my Stunt Track Modules some clicks? My Machine did not like the .ogg file I tried to play the .ogg file you uploaded and my system did not have a plugin for that file type. It also completely locked up my firefox browser. I wonder if there is a better format, maybe even simple .wav? 17:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yea i just noticed that. Is there a way to upload wav files? ::I just checked the list of acceptable file extensions (Permitted file types: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm.) and wav is not in the list. Looks like we will have to go with ogg or nothing. Bummer it causes such a problem. ::I am looking into what it would take to get them working on my machine. 17:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Turns out that Firefox has native support for .ogg files. Just select the "more..." link and click the native browser support option. I tried to use the quicktime plugin but I don't think it like the really short .ogg file. I used it on another much longer .ogg file (30 minutes) and it worked just fine. In summary, use the native browser support. 18:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I tried to click the link, but everytime i do it crashes firefox How do I make ogg files? I want to make some for the wiki also can wiki upload .wav files?-- 00:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) There is a special converter program i found, but i forget what it is called. Then (I think) upload like a normal image. However, I think ecrew|Nitecrew]] is trying to find an alternate way to upload loop sounds, because alot of the time, .oog files crash browsers and stuff. yes It did not work on my firefox until I changed the settings -- 00:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) you will need to make them all unless you can find that ogg maker you used, I tried making one: and it did not work out...-- 01:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :here it is ::Whahoo! it worked! go see Piano_4_Loop-- 02:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::It still doesnt work for me. My FireFox thing just crashed again. Is this happening to you also? ::::It didn't but then I just pressed the more link and the ''*Native browser support '' and it works on me :::::I cant press the more link, everything instantly freezes as soon as i press play. internet explorer played it fine though... Pet Robot Since you quit MLN can you block all your other friends so that I can click your pet robot and get gray bricks? Please? I have come back! Hi and congrats on being an admin. Could you help me on MLN I have no idea what I should be doing.-- 15:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :For what ever rank you are just go to that walkthough-- 15:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) MLN can u click my soundtrack module please i need it?? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sent 60 clicks. I hope it helps... Hey Guess What Hey NVM on what I said actually it was his little brother on his account. :You mean about streetracer? To bad that was a scam... I think the store could have benifited from a rank 10 account ::Yes his brother stole my account...but his brother is dumb and forgot one crucial thing when he stole it so I got it back.